Orgulloso de amar
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: El amor es un curioso sentimiento que se expresa de diversas formas. Cada una de esas formas es única, especial y válida tanto como las otras.
1. Niños del verano

**Orgulloso de amar**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa del Reto #43: "Festejando la diversidad" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **I**

 **Niños del verano**

Eran dos niños del verano con sendas sonrisas pintadas en sus rostros. Esas sonrisas que solamente pueden llevar los niños que nacen bajo la protección de la estela dorada, e ignoran las amarguras pasadas.

Uno de ellos venía de tierras lejanas, trayendo en sus hombros las primaveras guardadas y en su corazón una pizca de nostalgia. Extrañaba su hogar como todo niño de verano que es separado de su familia y enviado a un extraño lugar. Aquel rugía por las noches con sus feroces tormentas, sombras esquivas proyectaba y sus penas aumentaba. Él siempre pensativo, lanzaba un suspiro y atraía la atención del otro niño.

Éste tan apuesto y gallardo era que pronto se convertiría en todo un caballero. Le gustaba alardear desfilando y también desafiando. Al maestre Creseen muchos problemas daba, y a cambio una mirada subyacente entregaba. Esto le causaba gracia al niño que de las tierras verdes venía, y mediante conversaciones pronto se conocían.

Caballos cabalgaron, espadas esgrimieron y sueños construyeron. Primero una sólida amistad; luego fue algo más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los sentimientos aparecieron, de repente y no perecieron. Con el pasar de los días, más fuertes se hacían y no desaparecían. Extraños ambos se sentían cuando se dieron cuenta cómo se percibían.

Besos robados entre oscuros salones, besos prohibidos de hondas pasiones, besos prohibidos que desataban muchas emociones. Emociones que asustaban al fin y al cabo, pero que no doblegaban. Pronto el lecho compartían y juntos se descubrían; solamente uno serían.

Cómo tocar, cómo sentir aprendieron, lentamente y sin desvelo. Los niños del verano se sumergieron en un mar atrayente, de seda y cuerpos calientes. Entregaron la piel y el corazón en una noche de pasión. Ellos eran dos niños del verano con el sol en las pupilas. Oro fundido contra azul del cielo, ¡qué paisaje tan bello! La dulzura que destilaban sus miradas, te conmovía el alma. Los niños de verano no jugaban con la lujuria, sino con los sentimientos que tanto perduran.

Los grandes señores su juego de tronos jugaban; y ellos en secreto se amaban. La guerra desfilaba a su alrededor sin cesar, pero los niños del verano persistían en su juego de amor, donde ganar significaba amar. ¡Cuánto amor esa pareja guardaba! Un amor incorrecto que los dioses no daban su visto bueno. Con malos ojos los veían pero a pesar de todo, ellos persistían.

Se juraban seguirse por el largo sendero de la vida y volver por si se perdían, pues el otro niño siempre lo estaría esperando en el lecho reservado. Pero una noche oscura, el niño del verano se perdió y no volvió. El otro niño lloró y lloró, pero la herida no sanó. Tan desesperado estaba por encontrar a su amor que se convirtió en un vengador. Juró vengarlo y a la tumba lo acompañó.

¡Qué triste historia de amor!

¿Te hace llorar? Créeme, ellos lloraron más.


	2. La frescura de la inocencia

**Orgulloso de amar**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa del Reto #53: "Festejando la diversidad" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **II**

 **La frescura de la inocencia**

La luz insiste en bañar el rostro claro, proyectando sombras de sus pestañas al infinito e impregnando la mirada parda de una hermosa tonalidad dorada. Los rizos se derraman sobre la almohada impoluta, creando figuras sin ninguna forma aparente. Le gusta sumergir sus dedos en el mar caramelo, degustar la suave textura e imaginar que pueden encontrarse así para siempre. Margaery con una sonrisa posada en sus labios pequeños y rosados, y Sansa hablando sobre los sueños de antaño, donde rodeada por una fuerte muralla y el manto blanquecino de la nieve, un caballero gallardo y apuesto le rescataba para vivir su propio cuento de hadas.

«Hasta donde tengo conocimiento, no soy un caballero gallardo y apuesto, pero puedo rescatarte siempre que lo necesites —Es lo que acostumbra decirle la rosa ya florecida, con la mirada brillante de la frescura característica de su edad, y siempre se sale con la suya porque las mejillas de Sansa se tiñen de una tonalidad inocente—. Siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda.» Es con esas palabras que no puede evitar sentirse completamente en deuda y ella sabe que le debe mucho. Aunque los dioses le bendigan con una existencia infinita, no sería suficiente para manifestar cuán grande es el agradecimiento que siente; haberla rescatado del infierno que significa Desembarco del Rey, tratar de cerrar sus heridas con esmero y dedicación, borrar los tormentosos recuerdos para reemplazarlos con experiencias placenteras, permitirle convertir Altojardín en su propio hogar, brindarle una familia parecida a la pérdida.

A veces, la duda se aferra a las pupilas de Margaery y Sansa puede percibirlo. Su pensamiento es abordado por la fría sospecha que el amor profesado no es tal, sino que es mero agradecimiento y admiración, confundido con un sentimiento que no existe verdaderamente. «Quizás, lo fue al principio. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, lo que Margaery me produce persiste hasta el día de hoy.» Las tardes compartidas, entre comentarios inocentes y pastelillos de limón, y las noches, entre velas titilantes y labios cerezas; es suficiente para que las mariposas aleteen dentro del pecho de Sansa, causando sensaciones hondas y perdurables.

A Margaery le gusta prometer; una noche contemplando la luna llena sobre el río Mander, ángeles en la nieve cuando el invierno llegué, y una realidad donde las estrellas brillen permanentemente y nunca exista la oscuridad. Y a Sansa le gusta que ella nunca se dé por vencida y que sea ese rayo de luz en medio de la constante penumbra que es su juventud.

Ella se incorpora para alejarla de la vorágine de pensamientos que invade a Sansa y le acaricia las mejillas con una infinita ternura. Le roza como si tuviera miedo a lastimarla, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se puede quebrar con el mínimo contacto. La cercanía se vuelve enloquecedora, pero es una locura que no guarda la impureza de la pasión, si no la frescura que guarda la inocencia de las doncellas.

Le gusta ese aroma; a rosas entrelazándose con jazmines, bordeando los esplendorosos tulipanes e impregnándose de los infinitos gladiolos. Simplemente, es el aroma de Margaery Tyrell.


End file.
